Rebel Heart
by jt4702
Summary: Rachel finds an unexpected ally and friend after Finn breaks up with her. Together, they go on a road of self-discovery that leads to more.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never were... but I wish... that way, things wouldn't be as messy as they are... just borrowing the characters to have some fun. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

**A/N:** I know I have quite a few WiP's going, but I needed something fluffy... I started this over the weekend. The idea for this came from one of my favourite scenes from a Spanish TV series called "Los Hombres de Paco." The last scene of this story is an adaption of it. I have translated and modified the dialogue accordingly to suit the premise of my story. Definitely AU.

**A/N 2:** As with anything I write, this is self-edited, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy.

**A/N 3: **I added a few things here and there and fixed a few mistakes. Not sure what the site will do once I repost/replace the text.

* * *

Rebel Heart

Things have been fairly strange in the halls of McKinley since just before the Christmas break. Some occurrences were normal and even expected, like Finn and Rachel's breakup. Anyone with eyes could have predicted that outcome. Not only were the quarterback and the diva about as compatible as a square peg in a round hole, but during the few moments the sheep actually managed to have their own thoughts, they could see that Rachel deserved someone much better.

Other occurrences were not really expected, but acceptable, like Finn hooking up with Santana, even Brittany and Artie sort of made sense because of his short stint in the football team.

Then there are occurrences that are unlikely, but given enough time, they become another brushstroke in the canvas of life. Events such as a few of the popular kids in the football team and the three most popular girls in the Cheerios joining Glee Club and staying there even after a year of on and off abuse by morons like Karofsky and Azimio. Things like those often talked about hole-in-the-wall diners and/or eateries. They look questionable, and sometimes even downright nasty, but given half a chance, one finds out that unlikely places and/or people can be quite a treat.

That leads to highly improbably events, like the re-instated Head Cheerio breaking up with the current Golden Boy (figuratively and literally speaking) out of the blue, citing nothing more than the desire to find herself again. It leaves every one scratching their heads because on the surface they seemed like the perfect, happy couple. They were the epitome of perfection everyone in high school strives for, to be popular, to date the other most popular person in the school, and to boot, also get along with that person. It appears that to Quinn Fabray that isn't enough anymore.

Most if not all girls can understand that desire to find oneself and to be independent, even comfortable with being unattached. After all, it is the twenty-first century and as women, they should very well be all right, if and when they choose to remain unattached until the time when a) they actively go looking for that special someone. Or b) they meet that special someone by sheer fluke, and the stars and fates align and smile upon them and it turns out that they end up finding the missing half of their soul.

The highly improbable leads to the near impossible, which is where this tale truly begins. It starts as nothing more than a teammate helping out another on the last day of school before Christmas break. Because of their last minute concert for the faculty, the members of New Directions are the last students to leave the premises. The second they're dismissed by Schuester, most of them leave at a near sprint, and only because they don't want to risk slipping on any ice that might have form in the parking lot. Figgins' obsession with the budget unfortunately results in barely enough janitors to keep the actual building from falling apart, so places like the parking lot are usually unattended until absolutely necessary.

Rachel takes her sweet time because she really doesn't feel like seeing all the happy couples and friends making plans to meet during their break. She just wants to go home and lose herself in her music until classes start again in January. Maybe by then, she would have had enough time to pick up the shattered remnants of her heart and have it patched up yet again. She knows she has to put a brave front, because her dads along with Shelby and Beth are taking her out for her birthday. At least she gets a second chance to get to know her birth mother. Not to mention that she gets a little sister in the process.

Rachel slowly makes her way to her locker and looks at the remnants of her relationship that eerily resemble her broken heart. She sighs deeply before a determined look appears on her face. She survived the debacle with Jesse; she'll survive this one as well. Rachel tears down anything and everything in her locker that reminds her of Finn. She shoves everything in her messenger bag with the decision of burning them in her fireplace. She hopes that maybe, her heart will rise up from the ashes reborn, like a phoenix. The last thing she does is take the case that holds her 'Finn' necklace. She's tempted to throw that in the garbage can, but at the last moment decides to take it to a place in Cleveland she knows where they buy gold. She'll donate the money to Greenpeace or the World Wildlife Fund or something similar.

Rachel walks out the school's main building and heads to the student parking lot. Rachel is surprised to see an angry Quinn sitting with her car door open, mumbling silently as she checks her phone for something. She's about to continue on to her car, since it isn't a big secret that Quinn hates her with the white hot intensity of a million burning suns, but something in the blonde's demeanour calls to Rachel's attention. That and the fact that the Head Cheerio is still on school premises when she should have been long gone by now is cause enough for concern. She tentatively approaches the blonde with the same caution one would use to approach a wild panther.

"Quinn, is everything all right?" Rachel asks softly, making the blonde jump in her seat.

Quinn whips up her head so fast at the sound of Rachel's voice that the brunette wonders if the only reason the blonde isn't suffering from whiplash is because of her flexibility and training as a cheerleader.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Quinn hisses in frustration. She's about to add a few of the more colourful nicknames she usually uses, but stops when she realises that Rachel didn't have to stop to check on her. God knows that more than likely she would have sped up her steps in the haste to avoid the small diva if the situation were reversed.

"I apologise for asking the obvious, but it's not like you and I talk on a regular basis, so the polite thing to do would be to ask about your general wellbeing as opposed to just blurting out something about you being in distress." Rachel rambles on. She hates how nervous she gets around Quinn.

"Since when do you care about being subtle? Aren't you the one who is always blunt to the point that it grates on people's nerves?" Quinn fires back out of habit. The words are out of her mouth so fast and her tone so cutting and scathing that they even make Quinn herself cringe, and that's saying something.

"It seems my presence is only serving to aggravate you further. Please accept my apologies. I merely wanted to offer my assistance should it be needed. I can see that whatever the case might be, it's not appreciated, nor is it wanted. It wasn't my intention to bother you. Have an enjoyable break Quinn." Rachel says as she turns to continue her path to her car and sweet freedom.

Quinn actually feels bad. Here is the girl who by all intents and purpose should hate her, offering her help. She sees the sadness in the girl's usually bright and cheery eyes and it only makes her feel worse.

"Wait Berry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take out my frustration on you. I just got off the phone with Roadside Assistance, and I was informed yet again that the wait time is close to an hour still. I've already been waiting for the last thirty minutes. It seems like I, along with the rest of Lima who drive Audis have dead car batteries." Quinn says blushing a gentle pink. It's not often she admits she has made a mistake, let alone apologise for it.

Rachel's mouth opens and closes a few times, as her brain tries to process what just happened. Quinn Fabray actually apologised to her. She scrunches her eyebrows and wonders if she'll be hearing the sounds of galloping horses announcing the arrival of the Four Horsemen. Deciding to keep that part quiet because the last thing she wants is for Quinn to use her as a verbal punching bag again, Rachel focuses instead on the situation at hand.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Rachel says with a shrug of her shoulders. The words meant as nothing more than an observation and nothing more. One look at the blonde's face and Rachel knows she ended up with both feet shoved firmly down her throat again, though she's unsure why. As far as she's concerned, the blonde has never truly cared about anything that comes out of Rachel's mouth. She sighs, as she debates about saying something. After some deliberation, she decides against it. There is no need to make the situation even more awkward than it already is.

Quinn is shocked at the effect those words have on her. It saddens and disgusts her that Rachel expects nothing but bad outcomes out of their encounters. Has she really been that bad with the brunette? She nearly scoffs out loud at herself once that thought is finished because yes, she has been that bad. When she sees Rachel's guilty look, it makes Quinn feel worse.

"Your car's battery, how did it happened? If it's a manufacturer's defect, then you should consider writing a letter of complaint to the car dealership about the brand they choose and to the manufacturer of said battery so they are aware of their inferior goods." Rachel says. She can clearly see that the car the blonde is driving is a very current model and it has an automatic feature for headlights that turn on and off only when necessary. It's meant to prevent incidents like this.

"Uh, how did you know it's a new car?" Quinn asks narrowing her eyes.

"You mentioned Roadside Assistance and not Triple A. Usually that means the car is still under warranty and that only is true if the car is new." Rachel says in a tone voice one would use to explain something to Finn.

Quinn sighs and actually blushes a darker shade. "Right. I keep forgetting that you actually pay attention and listen to what other people say. I, uh, forgot to turn off my sound system when I unplugged my iPod from it. It seems that the unusually cold weather and nearly ten hours being on killed the battery." Quinn admits sheepishly. Talk about having the stereotypical blonde moment.

"But wouldn't your sound system automatically turn itself off once you take the keys off the ignition?" Rachel asks. "My daddy drives an Audi SUV so I know that's the case with all cars from that manufacturer." She adds when she sees Quinn's right eyebrow rise in a silent question.

"Normally that would be the case, but as in your father's car, you don't need the key in the ignition or to work the sound system. I turned it back on after Cheerios practice this morning. I didn't feel like dealing with the rest of the girls in the locker room so I came back to my car to listen to some music. I kinda fell asleep and when I woke up I realised I needed to haul ass in order to make it in time for my first class. I forgot to double check to make sure I turned the blasted thing off. I only found out when I couldn't get my car started. Santana suggested I turn on the headlights to see if it was the battery. That was when I realised nothing electronic worked." Quinn admits as her blush deepens even more. She is sure she now resembles a ripe cherry. She is not sure why she's sharing this much with Rachel. She wonders if the brunette's penchant for rambling is contagious.

"And none of your friends were kind enough to give you hand by jumpstarting your vehicle or at the very least keeping you company until help arrives?" Rachel asks shocked and getting slightly angry. What kind of heartless people would do that to another human being, let alone a friend? She's now extremely happy she followed her instincts and stopped to check on Quinn.

"None of us carry jumper cables." Quinn says with another deep sigh. It hurt that they had just ditched her like that.

"Be that as it may, they could've at least kept you company." Rachel replies.

"Do you have jumper cables in your car?" Quinn asks hopeful.

"Yes, I do. I'll drive my car over so you can do what's needed to jumpstart your car." Rachel says softly.

"What do you mean me? I know nothing about cars. Shouldn't you be the one doing it since they're your jumper cables?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh, might carry them around as a precaution, but like you, I know nothing about cars." Rachel admits sheepishly, not being used to admitting she doesn't know how to do something.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that the ever prepared Rachel Berry isn't an expert on auto emergencies?" Quinn teases, none of the usual malice present.

"Yeah, well, not that kind of emergency. As I future Broadway star I never thought I'd be needing a car in a city like New York. All I know about them is that they need gas if they're not electric and they need regular maintenance in order to work at peak efficiency, thus reducing the strain they put in the environment." Rachel says in a huff.

Quinn actually giggles at their exchange and at Rachel's reply. It's not every day that one gets to bear witness to Rachel admitting she's not 'proficient' (her own word) at something.

Once Rachel admits that she has only had her car for a grand total of one day, they decide that they better not risk electrocuting themselves or doing something to Rachel's car and that they should wait for Roadside Assistance to arrive. Rachel insists in waiting with Quinn, citing safety in numbers. Quinn points out that most of the faculty is still on the premises only to be countered with the fact that the faculty parking lot isn't really in visual range of the particular spot of the student parking lot they're currently in. She also adds that the faculty is still enjoying their Christmas party so it's highly unlikely anyone of them will be coming out anytime soon. Secretly, Quinn is ecstatic someone is willing to wait with her. Rachel then points that it is unusually cold for that time of the year and although Quinn has changed out of her Cheerios uniform, she is still only has her letterman jacket. They end up huddled in Rachel's backseat under an emergency blanket the diva carries in her 'winter kit' because Rachel refuses to have the car idling for an hour or however long it'll take for help to arrive.

"Shouldn't an environmental freak like you be driving an electric car or a hybrid?" Quinn asks with a smirk, although she is curious about the answer.

"I considered it, but research shows that European cars perform better in cold climate areas. Unfortunately, the ones available here don't make hybrids. That is why when asked what I wanted to drive, I chose a Mini Cooper because it's fuel efficient, safe, and reliable." Rachel answers with a shrug, ignoring the dig. At least it's better than anything else Quinn has called her in the past. She takes out her iPhone and sends a text to her parents to let them know she'll be delayed for a bit.

"Hold on a sec, you just got this car today?" Quinn asks as Rachel's earlier words finally register.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Rachel replies equally confused.

"Didn't Hanukkah end like ten days ago or something? And Christmas is still a week away." Quinn blurts out, trying to make sense why Rachel would get a new car at such an odd date.

Rachel quirks an eyebrow at Quinn. "How did you know when Hanukkah was?" Rachel asks surprised.

"I've been keeping in touch with Shelby. She knows Puck is Jewish and she wants to raise Beth knowing about Judaism and Christianity so that when she is older, she can choose what faith to follow if any. She told me that's what your dads did with you. I might not have any parental rights when it comes to her, but I still love her very much. I'm so grateful Shelby has been keeping me in the loop." Quinn admits quietly, unsure how Rachel would take to knowing Quinn has been keeping in touch regularly with Shelby.

"It's ok, Quinn. I know Mom has been keeping in touch with you. She didn't want Beth to experience what I did when I started questioning where I came from and she doesn't want you going through what she did. We might not have the standard mother-daughter relationship, but we've working in getting to know each other." Rachel says smiling tentatively.

"Why didn't either of you tell me about this before?" Quinn asks.

"It never really came up, and it's not like you and I talk at all. Even in Glee our conversations are very few and far in between and they usually involve some sort of insult or a threat to my overall safety in your part. I know you hate me. Mom didn't want to antagonise you by talking about me. She knows you don't like me." Rachel replies with another shrug.

Rachel's words cause another wave of guilt to assault her. Quinn is flabbergasted to find it bothers her that Rachel thinks that. It brings back all their past interaction and it's easy to see why the brunette would come to that conclusion. She has gone out of the way to push the girl away and make her life a living hell, yet here she is, waiting with her and keeping her warm when her supposed friends just took off. Quinn makes a decision then to change things. She wants to the kind of person Beth would be proud of.

"I don't hate you. I don't know anything about you, but that's my fault. I've never given you a fair chance. You've offered me your friendship and I've always turn it down. I've let outward appearances dictate what I do and how I behave. I'm sorry Rachel. You don't deserve any of the crap I've put you through. If it's not too late, I'd like to remedy the situation and accept that offer if it's still on the table." Quinn says in a small voice, looking out the car's windshield up front, unable to maintain eye contact with the diva.

Rachel blinks a few times, sure now that the end of the world must be close by because Quinn Fabray apologised to her a second time in less than an hour. All she can do is nod her head while fighting the urge to look out the window for those galloping horses. Maybe she can do that and cover it up by saying she's looking out for the Roadside Assistance car/truck/van.

Eventually, Quinn finds out that the new car Rachel is her birthday present from Shelby because the woman had felt she needed to make up for seventeen years of missed presents. Both girls get to know the other and they are quite surprised that as glaringly different as they are, they also share quite a lot in common. Next thing they know, the Roadside Assistance tow truck arrives and after fiddling with under the hood of Quinn's A3, the person informs her that the best thing to do is replace the battery since it is completely drained. The car should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. Quinn sighs, knowing that there is nothing she can do. She signs the required paperwork and surprisingly enough, Rachel volunteers to drive her to the dealership to pick up her car the following day.

"Would you like to join my family and me for dinner? We were supposed to go out and all, but we're doing take out and a few movies instead. I'll be more than happy to drive you home later." Rachel asks with a smile.

"I don't really want to impose. I've already messed up your plans enough." Quinn says reluctantly, shocking both girls. She's shocked that she actually wants to spend more time with the diva.

Rachel had expected Quinn to decline on the spot. She's so surprised; it shows on her face, causing Quinn to giggle.

"You're not. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to spend any more time in your company. The only thing is that Mom will be there with Elisabeth." Rachel replies, truthful as always.

Quinn debates for a little bit. She really is enjoying the time with Rachel and would like to continue. She also wishes to see the little girl she gave up. "Will your family be okay with it? Will Shelby be okay with me showing up?" Quinn asks.

"Yes to both questions. I don't know what Mom has told you, but Elizabeth will know early on that she is adopted and that the person who gave birth to her loves her very much. So much so, that she decided to give her a better life regardless of how heartbroken she is by that decision. As long as you're all right seeing her, then everything should be fine." Rachel answers gently.

Rachel's words cause a huge lump to rise in Quinn's throat. She blinks back the tears she feels stinging her eyes. "I'll accept on one condition. You let me take you out to lunch tomorrow. The dealership closes at three tomorrow. I know this place that serves homemade pasta and makes like the best desserts ever. They use all certified organic produce, and ethically raised meat, eggs, and dairy products." Quinn says. She knows Rachel decided to give up on veganism and stay vegetarian because the entire glee club had walked in on a frustrated Rachel trying to explain to an equally frustrated Finn the difference between ethically raised animals and the regular farm practices of mass-produced meat and animal products.

"Ok." Rachel says after giving it some thought. She has never really had friends other than Finn, so it feels nice to be able to go out with someone other than her immediate family whenever she and the tall boy are out of sorts like they are right now.

The drive to Rachel's house is surprisingly quiet with only Rachel's iPod breaking the silence. Quinn is amazed by the music selection. She had always assumed, along with the rest of Glee that all Rachel listens to are show tunes. Instead, she's met with a very eclectic mix of music from every genre she knows and a few she's not familiar with. Listening to that iPod in 'Shuffle' mode is certainly an experience all of its own.

The evening progresses surprisingly well, aside from the awkward meeting of the parents and the reintroduction between Quinn and Beth. Silently, Quinn is extremely thankful that it happened in a room full of people because without that buffer, she is sure that she would have broken down into a mess of tears and guilt. This will be her daughter's first Christmas. She is amazed at how much the baby has grown and changed since the first and only time she saw her.

Shelby and Beth don't stay for long. They leave soon after they are done with dinner, and once they make plans to meet again soon.

Rachel's dads join the girls for one movie before they excuse themselves, citing an early shift at the hospital. They jokingly complain that not everyone is lucky to have a winter break and a long summer break. They tell the girls to enjoy the freedom while it lasts. Quinn is shocked and relieved beyond words at the easy acceptance of the Berry family. They have treated her as if Rachel and she have been friends forever, and not like the girl who has bullied their daughter for years. It strengthens her resolve to fix things with Rachel and to change for the better. The girls look at the time and decide to call it a night. It's been a great evening, and they don't want to push their luck, especially since they're going to be spending time together the very next day. They quickly exchange contact information and agree on a time to meet.

By the time Christmas break is over, Quinn and Rachel have spent almost every day together, and have become the best of friends. They even agree on a schedule to carpool together. On mornings that Quinn has Cheerios practice and it's Rachel's turn to drive, Rachel rides with Quinn to McKinley. Quinn will head to the field and do whatever insanity Sue has planned for them, while Rachel runs laps around the track. On mornings where it's Quinn's turn to drive, Rachel gives Quinn a duffle bag with a change of clothing and runs to school. Quinn always worries about Rachel on those days because it's still dark. She always sighs with relief whenever Rachel shows up to meet her, dressed with so many reflective items that the girl resembles a lit Christmas tree.

The other Cheerios eyes nearly pop out of their eyes when they see Rachel getting out of the passenger side of Quinn's A3. They think they're still suffering from their hangovers from all the partying that took place to celebrate the arrival of the new year. By the time homeroom rolls around, every single person inside McKinley knows of the latest development. By the time the day rolls to and end, everyone knows that Quinn and Rachel aren't just civil to each other They're acting like best friends.

Within a week, there are polls and bets on what it is that Quinn has planned for Rachel and when it will take place. The rumours reach both girls' ears and they roll their eyes at the immaturity of their classmates. What surprises everyone even more is the fact that Rachel isn't mooning around like a lovesick puppy chasing after Finn. The girl seems to be remarkably well adjusted. She looks happier than ever.

Sam is still reeling from his sudden break up with Quinn. He tries just about everything to get the girl back, but nothing works. The standard serenading only serves to irritate Quinn even more.

Finn realises that a relationship with Santana isn't all it's cracked up to be. His popularity is at an all time high, but he feels more like a maid than a boyfriend. Sex is a normal thing between them, but it's still unfulfilling. It doesn't help that Santana is always criticising his stamina. When Rachel does the totally unexpected by being civil to him, but not her friendly self, it feels like a punch in his gut. He wonders if that's Quinn's influence on the small diva and decides to voice his concerns once day after Glee practice.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a bit?" Finn asks, causing Santana and Quinn both to raise their eyebrows at the request.

Santana knows that no matter what he says, Finn is still stuck on Rachel, and she's getting tired of playing second fiddle still to the diva. Maybe she'll have to rethink this relationship with the giant oaf because it's only a matter of time before her popularity stops benefiting and actually starts to plummet once the sheep realise how it's Finn who's staring longingly after the diva. The only reason Rachel hasn't suffered through non-stop bullying is because Quinn has made it very clear that Rachel is off limits.

Quinn for her part, has to clamp down on her jealousy. Over the course of their friendship, she has fallen head over heels with the diva. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't so hard to accept. She even manages to come out to Rachel, omitting the part where she's crushing on the small diva. Their friendship is stronger than ever. When Quinn decides to tell Judy, she has Rachel's and her dads' support and an open invitation to stay in their guest room should things not work out. Quinn is over the moon with happiness when all Judy does is ask her if she's sure. Judy holds her daughter when she confesses it's her feelings for Rachel that prompted this realisation.

Even though Quinn knows that Rachel is over her romantic feelings for Finn, she also knows the boy is still in love with the diva. She sees the look of possessiveness pass on Santana's face and she automatically tenses. She knows all too well what the Latina might do if she feels the attention of a boy she considers hers in stray from her.

"Alone." Finn adds when he sees Quinn and Santana still hovering in the music room.

Santana immediately stiffens at that request, but she marches out of the choir room. It wouldn't do anything for her reputation if she started acting out like a jealous girlfriend. She's positive that was one of Quinn's mistakes when the Jolly Green Giant started to show his affinity towards hobbits. She nearly laughs at the thought, though she mentally pats herself in the back.

Quinn relaxes when she sees Santana leave the choir room.

"Quinn, do you think you can give me a few minutes to see what Finn wants?" Rachel asks before even dignifying the boy with an answer.

"As long as you're okay with it. I'll be by your locker. Text me if you need anything." Quinn replies with a soft smile, not even bothering to look at Finn. She can feel his eyes boring holes into her, but she really couldn't care less.

"What may I do for you?" Rachel asks politely, none of her usual warmth present.

Finn visibly cringes at Rachel's civil, but frosty reply. In the past, she would have hung on every one of his words and looked up to him with adoration in her eyes.

"You shouldn't hang around Quinn so much. She's setting you up for something. She twists things to make you think she's nice, but she isn't..." Finn starts to say. He is cut off with a glare from the petite diva.

"First of all, unless you want me to slap you silly, do not insult my friend. Second of all, you lost the privilege of ever having a say of what goes on in my life the instant you broke up with me. You made it very clear you wanted nothing to do with me. I have no idea why all of a sudden you seem to care so much about my life, but it's not your place anymore. You got what you wanted. Now, leave me alone. I have a real friend now. One who isn't ashamed to be associated with me in any way, shape or form. I don't need your fake concern or your pity." Rachel says before she turns around and leaves.

Once Quinn finds out why Finn wanted to talk to Rachel about, it takes a lot of self control on Quinn's part not to drive over and give the boy a piece of her mind, not to mention a good ass kicking. Only that oaf would get all possessive on the girl he dumped while dating another girl.

Ever since the talk with Finn that day after Glee, things have been unusually tense. Rachel decides that a team bonding activity needs to be organised in order for them to work out their differences. All the ideas the girls come up with, the boys shoot down, citing they're too girly. The girls in turn shoot down anything the boys come up with saying they would rather shave a hungry lion with a rusty and dull razor than to spend a day playing video games or go paintballing in the middle of winter because Lima doesn't have any indoor paintball facilities. When Rachel shares her frustrations with Kurt, who has become a sort of friend, he organises a Super Bowl party at his place. The girls groan at this because most of them really don't care about football outside of school, but at least it's something that they can all do without killing each other.

The day of the gathering, Rachel and Quinn are in the Hummel/Hudson kitchen getting a refill for their drinks. When Rachel protests how boring it'll be because they'll be stuck watching football, Quinn placates her by reminding her that at least they'll get to watch some of the coolest ads and they get to see The Black Eyed Peas perform during the half-time show. Rachel tells Quinn that she would love to sing the National Anthem in the Super Bowl. Quinn tells her in a dreamy voice that she'd be doing that right now if it was up to her. Both girls flush pink at that. Their faces gravitate closer to each other, their breathing picks up. Just when their lips are about to touch, they're interrupted when Kurt barges in the kitchen to grab even more snacks, completely oblivious of what he is interrupting. Rachel jumps apart, and Quinn wants to go after the boy with a meat cleaver.

The afternoon is filled with jokes and laughter as they catch up with Kurt during the pre-game show. There is tons of food and drinks, all healthy and unhealthy. The only thing missing, much to Puck's disappointment, is the alcohol. At least he's spending with his friends and they're not on each other's throats.

When Christina Aguilera starts to belt out their National Anthem, Quinn takes Rachel's hand in hers and laces their fingers together.

"One day, that will be you. I have no doubt." Quinn whispers into the diva's ears. She smirks with satisfaction when she sees Rachel close her eyes as an involuntary shiver travels through her small body.

"Thanks for believing in me." Rachel whispers back.

"That, Rachie, is a given." Quinn whispers back before she brings their laced fingers and places a soft kiss on Rachel's knuckles. She smiles when she sees the diva flush a bright pink.

Once the game begins, Rachel and Quinn lose themselves in their own world as they talk about anything and everything in hushed tones. They only pay attention to the TV when the commercials air or someone says something about a play. Their hands remained entwined through the entire first half of the game. Finn glares at them, which causes Santana's temper to rise. Kurt and Puck immediately notice and elbow him sharply in the ribs. The girls in question remain oblivious to everything. When the situation starts to get slightly out of hand, Puck and Kurt pull a protesting Finn to the kitchen on the pretext of refilling the bowls of tortillas, guacamole, and other junk during one of the commercial breaks. They remind him that the whole point of this gathering is to fix their group dynamic and his jealousy fits aren't helping. When he starts to protest, the other boys remind him in no uncertain terms that he is the one who dumped Rachel and he's dating Santana now. He deflates at that reminder.

The girls cheer when half-time rolls around. They watch the performance, but once the announcers start to dissect the first half of the game, the girls quickly make themselves scarce. The boys barely pay attention, as they are already engrossed over whatever is being said. Soon they are shouting their own opinions.

Santana throws some digs Rachel's way, but before Quinn can say something, Brittany jumps in. She reminds Santana that Finn is the one acting like an ass and Rachel has done nothing to encourage his behaviour. Santana fumes quietly, her wounded pride making her want to lash out at someone, but as hard as it is to admit, she knows the taller blonde is right. The situation has nothing to do with Rachel. The diva only talks to him during Glee and it's always civil, but not overly friendly. She wonders if this is what Quinn felt when the boy was officially with her, but mooning like a lovesick calf over the diva. She decides to cut her loses and dump his sorry ass before he can drag down her reputation further because it's becoming common knowledge that Finn's eyes stray and follow Rachel's long expanse of legs whenever he sees the girl.

Quinn and Rachel hide in the powder room where Rachel complains about Finn's unwanted attention and Santana's need to blame her. Quinn listens patiently and tries her best to soothe the small diva. Rachel eventually jokes that Finn is giving Jacob Ben Israel a run for his money in the ogling and stalking department. Quinn tries to laugh, but is instead slammed with a wave of jealousy so intense that she has to close her eyes and take a few breaths to calm herself. She wants to beat the living daylights out of both boys.

Rachel notices the sudden change in Quinn's demeanour and her first instinct is to pull the blonde into a comforting hug, which she does. She is so conflicted over her feelings. She is sure she is falling in love with the blonde, if she's not already done so beyond all reason. She's even sure that her feelings are reciprocated, if the near kiss earlier in the kitchen is any indication. That thought scares her even more than the idea that her feelings are one sided. She takes one look at the girl in her arms and her heart melts.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rachel asks.

Quinn looks down at the concern and love filled chocolate eyes aimed at her, and she feels her heart skip a few beats before it speeds up. She's sure Rachel must be able to feel her heartbeat because it's so strong. Quinn sees the concern deepen while Rachel waits for an answer, but for the life of her, she can't seem to force her mouth to form any words. Soon, she feels Rachel's hand tentatively trace patterns on her lower back and move to caress her arms. She closes her eyes as she feels goosebumps break out wherever Rachel's fingers brush naked skin. She only manages to open her eyes when she feels the back of Rachel's fingers brush lovingly along the length of her cheek and jaw.

"Quinn? Please you're scaring me. Are you ok?" Rachel repeats.

"I…" Quinn begins to say, but stops. Her first urge is to dismiss everything and tell the diva that yes, everything is fine, and they should join the others. Instead, she loses herself in those eyes she has come to love and next thing knows, she's leaning down as Rachel leans up and their lips finally meet for that long awaited first kiss.

Rachel blushes a bright red once she pulls apart. The look of adoration she sees on Quinn prompts her to move her hands to cup Quinn's face and pull her down for another kiss. She smiles into it when she feels Quinn's arms snake around her waist to pull her impossibly closer while deepening the kiss. They are both breathless and flushed once they pull apart. Both girls are smiling. There, in the safety of Quinn's arms, locked away from prying eyes, Rachel feels like she's on top of the world.

"Wow… finally." Quinn whispers in awe, not quite able to believe that she got to kiss the girl of her dreams, not once, but twice. Granted, she would have loved for their first kiss to be in a more romantic setting, instead of the powder room in one of their friends' home, but she'll take that if it means she gets to kiss those luscious lips whenever she wants to.

"Quinn, I…" Rachel starts to say when they are interrupted by someone pounding on the locked door and reality jolts the diva into realising they're not in a universe of their own.

"What the hell is taking you so long Rachel? Did you flush yourself down the toilet or something? The second half is about to begin and some of us are about to piss ourselves!" Puck shouts through the other side of the door.

"I'm almost done Noah. There is no need to be so crude. I just need to fix my make up." Rachel says in a huff, hoping to hide the rising fear from showing in her voice. "And I need to get my breathing under control and not look as if I've just been ravished by the head cheerleader." She whispers quietly to the blonde still holding her possessively, once again losing herself in endless hazel pools.

"I don't see anything wrong with the last part." Quinn whispers before she leans down to capture the diva's lips in another heart scorching kiss.

They only pull apart when Puck pounds on the door again and reminds Rachel that he's still waiting not so patiently. Both girls smile and busy themselves as they try to make themselves look presentable. When they are finally satisfied with their appearances, they open the door and step out to join the others.

Puck's complaint dies in his mouth when he sees not only Rachel coming out, but Quinn as well. He's about to say something suggestive when Rachel beats him to the punch and says something about Quinn giving her support after an encounter with Santana. Quinn scrunches her eyebrows at that, but assumes Rachel is hesitant to reveal the change in their relationship (even if it's obvious to anyone with eyes because of their kiss-swollen lips) is for her benefit. After all, she's the one with the ultraconservative parents and upbringing. She makes a mental note to remind Rachel that her mom is okay, that she has been very supportive since Quinn came out.

The rest of the evening is spent in a similar manner. The boys glued to every shred of action involving the game while the girls try their best to keep up. Quinn and Rachel are still lost in their own world, their hands once again laced together. Their attention only turns to the TV whenever a new ad is aired; otherwise, their entire attention is on each other. It doesn't escape anyone in the room that something has shifted between the girls. A few of them suspect what it might be, judging at how close they are sitting to each other and the looks they exchange. It certainly explains why Rachel hasn't been trying to get back together with Finn and has been actively refusing his advances.

Finn tries to engage the girls during the ads, but he's ignored completely. He scowls and tries to say something about it but he stops once he sees the rest of the room glaring at him. He grudgingly goes back to the action on the screen, all the while trying to surreptitiously steal glances at the girl he is obsessed with.

By the time the game ends, Finn actually pouts when Rachel and Quinn decide to call it a night, not staying for the trophy presentation. They leave after Rachel promises to call Kurt so they can get together soon. He only notices a fuming Santana glaring at him after the girls leave. He's about to say something when the Latina beats him to the punch and dumps him in front of everyone by saying he's the worst lay of her life. She says something about enjoying the Quinn and Rachel love fest before she storms out. Finn says something about girls being mean in an attempt to save face when Puck cuts his rant short.

The rest leave after making it very clear that they will not stand any further drama with him chasing after Rachel. It is clear Rachel has moved on and he should as well. They threaten him to within an inch of his life if he so much as starts to spread rumours about Quinn and Rachel. Finn is about to start his rant again when he stops short at the look in Kurt's face. He should let it go, but his pride gets the better of him again.

"You're meant to be on my side 'cause we're family. I never thought you'd agree with them. I guess the appeal of someone else being gay is too much to pass up, huh?" Finn spits out in anger.

"Don't turn this around on me. I told you to think it through and to talk things out with Rachel. Instead you went on and on about her cheating on you and hurting you. You put all the blame on that girl when you had your fair share of it. You were the one who decided to date Santana immediately after. No one forced you. I'm glad that Rachel managed to move on and not drown herself in self-pity. I'm ecstatic that she had Quinn to help her through the break up and that now they're closer than ever. I know that look, Finn. Don't think about starting rumours about Quinn because I won't allow you to destroy someone's life just so you can get the girl in the end. If I even suspect you're starting something, Dad and Carole will know your role in it. You won't just be dealing with Puck and the others. Grow up." Kurt says before he turns around and heads to his room.

Finn stares at the back of a retreating Kurt with his mouth hanging open. He's only stopped from following him and start a fight when his mom asks him if everything is ok. He mumbles something about being tired and not wanting to stay for practice tomorrow after school before he slinks up to his own room to stew in his anger.

Quinn is floating in the clouds as she drives back to Rachel's place. She is quite thankful that there isn't any ice or snow on the roads because she gets to hold Rachel's hand through the entire drive back to the Berry household. She gives a silent thanks to the inventor of automatic transmissions as her eyes catches their laced fingers. She is even happier that she is spending the night at Rachel's place. She finally gets to fall asleep with the girl she loves without the fear of scaring the girl off if she happens to get a little too affectionate in her sleep.

They go through their night time routine in silence, but both girls are buzzing with excitement. Rachel smiles shyly at Quinn as they settle on her bed, even though before their kiss. They have shared her bed countless of times whenever Quinn stayed over, but tonight, it feels different. Quinn finds herself falling a little harder at how adorable Rachel is. They share a few more kisses, and finally call it a night before things progress any further. They might be head over heels in love with each other, but they're definitely not ready for their new relationship to move so fast. Both girls know they need to talk about this change, but it's late, and they both realise just how tired they are once the adrenaline they have felt all afternoon finally wears off.

Quinn opens her arms and Rachel tentatively settles herself between them and lies her head down on the space between the blonde's shoulder and neck. She drapes an arm over Quinn's waist before she reaches up and pecks the blonde's lips before she closes their eyes. Both girls fall asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

When Rachel's iPod comes to life the following morning, the girls realise they haven't moved from their position at all. The only difference is that their legs are a tangled mess of limbs and maybe the small diva is draped a bit more securely on the blonde. Rachel blushes a bright pink as she disentangles herself. Quinn smiles adoringly and pulls the diva closer to her, causing her to let out a surprised squeak. She leans up to give Rachel a kiss but the diva turns her face at the last second and the kiss lands on her cheek. Quinn looks up with a confused frown in her face.

"Morning breath." Rachel mumbles, her face now bright red.

"Hold that thought." Quinn says quickly as she gently pushes Rachel off and races to the en suite, leaving behind a blinking Rachel.

A couple of minutes later she emerges with a playful smirk on her face. She jumps on the bed and pulls the diva on top of her again, and blows a breath on Rachel's face. "There, all nice and minty fresh. Do I get my 'good morning' kiss now?" Quinn asks playfully, making Rachel's eyes close at the feel and the urge to ravish the girl underneath her.

"Silly girl. I meant me." Rachel says once she manages to calm herself.

"I doubt you have morning breath." Quinn says as she reaches up once again. She moans softly once their lips connect. The feel of Rachel's body draped over hers while they are kissing is setting every nerve in her body on fire. "I was right. You don't have morning breath." Quinn says slightly out of breath. She smiles softy when she sees Rachel in a similar state. She is about to pull the diva for another kiss when the alarm on her iPhone goes off. She eyes the device evilly for interrupting and releases her tight grip on Rachel with a sigh. Sometimes she wonders if all the hassle is worth the popularity being a Cheerio gives her.

The next few days both girls are in heaven. They exchange kisses whenever possible. Quinn dotes on Rachel. The much needed talk about the change in their relationship gets forgotten in favour of heavy make-out sessions. Quinn is so far gone that at first she doesn't notice Rachel's reluctance to be physically affectionate in public. It's not until they are sitting in the choir room waiting for the others to arrive that Quinn notices. They're holding hands and sitting as closely together as possible without Rachel being on her lap, but the second one of their teammates enter, Rachel all but jumps to the opposite end of the room. She's lucky the girl is still holding her hand. Quinn frowns but lets it go. This isn't the time to bring up something like that.

Unfortunately for Quinn, incidents similar to what happened in the choir room that day keep happening. Rachel is great as long as they are alone, but the moment they are in public, she withdraws herself and maintains an 'only friends' attitude. Quinn shakes her head clear of anything negative when she find herself with a sudden free period because her history teacher had some sort of car problem and Figgins couldn't find a substitute at such short notice. That means free time to make out with Rachel. A few text messages later in order to locate her wayward girlfriend (she hopes), and Quinn is making a beeline to the auditorium. Figures that's where the diva would be spending her actual free period.

Quinn stares lovingly as Rachel sings 'haven't met you yet'. She's still floored at how effortless Rachel can go from one musical genre to the next. When Rachel sings the last note, Quinn makes her presence known.

"That was amazing." Quinn says, making Rachel jump slightly. She walks over the diva and reaches down to give her a kiss. At the last minute, Rachel turns her head so the kiss lands on her cheek as she scans the empty auditorium. Quinn frowns at that and gives her a look. She had wanted to wait until they were at least in the privacy of either one of their homes, but Quinn guesses this is as good as any time and location for their talk.

"What's going Rachie? Did something happen? Did I do something to upset you?" Quinn asks gently as she sits down beside Rachel on the piano bench. Both girls rearrange themselves to they are facing each other.

"I don't know how to say this." Rachel admits sadly. She could deny things, but it wouldn't be fair to Quinn.

"Just be honest." Quinn prompts gently.

"You've done nothing wrong. In fact, you've been fantastic. It's just… this is too much for me. I… I feel like a fish out of water. I... don't know if I'm able to see myself with a woman." Rachel admits near tears.

"Are you ashamed of me? Are you afraid that my upbringing will kick in or something like that?" Quinn asks gently. Having Rachel reject her hurts a lot more than she ever thought possible. Still, she can't bring herself to revert back to being mean and spiteful to the girl.

"No!" Rachel denies emphatically. "It's just that all my life I've been judged solely based on the sexual orientation of my dads. A lot of bigots are convinced that a gay couple can only raise gay children. I was ecstatic when I first started to feel attraction to guys because I was proving the bigots wrong. My dads tried to hide it, but I could see their relief when I started dating guys because it meant that maybe the prejudice I experience would lessen a bit. I don't know if I can put you through that kind of hate. You saw what it did to Kurt." Rachel says, crying softly now.

Quinn's heart breaks at the words. "You really need to take things one step at a time, Rachie. I know coming out isn't easy, and I'm not pushing you to do so. I'd never force that on you. I'm not saying I'm going to run and ad at the local newspaper or shout it from the rooftops either, but I'm ok with the rest knowing. My mom knows and she's all right with it. I really don't care what the sheep think of me, so you don't have to worry about me." Quinn says in a soft whisper as she cups Rachel's face and gently wipes the falling tears off with the pads of her thumbs.

"I know my dads will be okay with us. They would support me and love me no matter what. It's not their reaction I'm afraid of. It's the rest of the world. I can barely see myself walking in a park holding hands with a woman. Or maybe in the front desk of a hotel asking for the honeymoon suite; or kissing a woman goodbye at an airport just before she goes through security to board a plane." Rachel admits, crying harder now. "I don't know how to do it and not be afraid." She adds in a broken voice.

Quinn feels her heart shatter some more, but at the same time, she can understand the fear. God knows she was raised to hate everything that is considered outside of the norm. She was raised to hate everything Rachel's dads stand for. She pushes her pain aside and focuses on the girl crying softly beside her. More than anything, she wishes she could take that fear away and give Rachel the security that all would be okay. Realistically, she knows it's not possible because she can't predict how others will react. More than likely, they would experience the same hate and prejudice Kurt, Leroy and Hiram experience in a daily basis. She takes a deep breath and thinks about her words carefully.

"Rachie, look at me Sweetheart. First of all, you don't have to see yourself with a woman. You have to see yourself with me, another person. Second of all, if you don't know how to do this, I'm right here to teach you how." Quinn says as she dries the tears that have finally stopped spilling out of _**her**_ Rachel's eyes. She gets up and extends one of her hands to Rachel.

Rachel looks up smiling slightly as her eyes dart between Quinn's open adoration and Quinn's outstretched hand. "What?" Rachel asks shyly.

"Just give me your hand and stand up." Quinn says gently.

Rachel does as she's told and Quinn laces their fingers together with an adorable smirk.

"Now what?" Rachel asks.

"Now, we're going to do a little bit of role playing." Quinn says softly. "As an actress and future Broadway star, you should be familiar with that concept. Trust me." She adds once she sees the frown of confusion appear in Rachel's face.

Quinn stands beside Rachel, their hands still laced together. "Ready?" She asks gently.

"Yes." Rachel answers just as soft.

"Ok, here we go. Close your eyes Rachie. We're no longer in the auditorium. We're not even in Lima anymore. We're taking a stroll on a beach somewhere in Hawaii. That's it, Baby. One step at a time, put one foot in front of the other. Feel how the gentle ocean breeze caresses your face and the sound of waves crashing to the shore. See how little kids and their families are playing in the surf and building sand castles." Quinn encourages. She smiles when she feels Rachel's stance relax with each step they take. "See how it isn't so hard?" Quinn asks as Rachel opens her eyes to look adoringly at her.

Quinn smiles and continues with their little game. "Have a great day, ma'am." Quinn says to an imaginary woman. "Say something Rach, don't be so rude." She adds playfully, making Rachel scoff and roll her eyes. Her smile gets even bigger and her heart soars when she feels Rachel relaxing beside her even more.

"Look at the water. Have you noticed the beautiful shades of blues the Pacific has here?" Quinn asks smiling as both girls lose themselves to the fantasy Quinn's words have created. She then takes her hand away from Rachel's, causing the diva to frown. Said frown turns into a smile once she feels Quinn's arm slip around her shoulder. Rachel, feeling more confident and less afraid, lets her own arm snake around Quinn's waist, causing a grin to break out in the blonde's features.

"Are you cold?" Quinn asks softly.

"No. I'm perfect." Rachel answers immediately, snuggling even closer to Quinn, nuzzling her neck in the process. It's as if she no longer cares anyone might walk in on them.

Quinn smiles into Rachel's hair and nuzzles the diva's temple lovingly before placing a kiss there. Quinn is ecstatic when Rachel holds her even closer after that.

They continue to walk around the stage in each other's arms, until all of a sudden, Rachel feels Quinn pull apart slightly to reclaim her hand. She laces their fingers again, and suddenly they're running around the stage.

"Come, faster, Rachie, or you're going to miss your flight." Quinn says with a mischievous smirk. It only grows bigger as Rachel continues to play along.

They stop running once they make it around the stage twice. "Whew! We made it to the gate. Look, there's your plane, on time for once." Quinn says slightly out of breath.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I'll see you in a few. Thanks for coming with me." Rachel says, looking slightly nervous.

"That's all you've got say? Don't I get a kiss, Rachie?" Quinn asks playfully.

"Here, with so many people?" Rachel asks looking around as if they're truly standing at the boarding gate of a busy terminal.

"That's what happens when you're catching a flight out of JFK." Quinn replies.

"Look at that woman. She's glaring at us." Rachel says in a small voice.

Quinn looks at the direction Rachel's eyes are gazing and smiles at how much _**her**_ diva is getting into this little exercise.

"That's called envy." Quinn says in a hushed, but playful voice.

"What about the nuns over there? Won't they be offended?" Rachel counters in a similar tone, causing Quinn to smirk and giggle at the girl's excuses and imagination.

"No, I'm going to be the one getting offended. We're going to be apart for two weeks. You're really not going to kiss me goodbye?" Quinn says, still playing along.

Rachel's eyes widen at that. "Two weeks? That long?" She asks in a slight panicked voice.

"Well, maybe if you give me a proper kiss, I'll sneak away this weekend to come see you." Quinn says as she turns to face Rachel. She uses both hands to brush Rachel's bangs off her face, just as Rachel winds her arms around Quinn's neck and shoulders as she pulls the blonde for a kiss. Quinn's arms immediately hold the diva by the waist, pulling her closer. They share a series of kisses that get deeper, until their tongues are doing their all too familiar dance of give and take. They finally pull apart breathing hard and staring tenderly at each other.

"You want to know something?" Quinn asks playfully.

Rachel nods, still trying to recover.

"I think I'm going to throw caution to the wind and just get on this plane with you so we're in this ride together." Quinn says, the double meaning not escaping Rachel's sharp mind. Quinn sees the flash of recognition and reaches down for another kiss. One of her hands leaves Rachel's waist to cup her face and both girls lose themselves in each other.

"Thank you Quinn. No one has been this understanding and caring with me. With you by my side, I think I'll be able to face the entire universe. I… I love you." Rachel finally manages to say.

Quinn feels elated at those words. "Rachie, Sweetie, I love you too. I promise I'll always fight by your side. I'll share my strength with you whenever it's needed. We'll face everything and everyone together. You won't have to be alone or deal with bad things by yourself ever again. If you want, we can just ease out together. Let others draw their own conclusions." Quinn says and the weight of the world suddenly is lifted from both girls' shoulders.

"I like the way that sounds. Thank you." Rachel says as she pulls the diva in for another kiss.

"Ready to face the masses?" Quinn asks gently.

"With you by my side?" Rachel asks. "Then yes. Lead the way." Rachel adds once she sees Quinn's nod.

They grab their things and walk out of the auditorium wrapped in each other's arms, not leaving a doubt as to the true nature of their relationship. As long as they are together, and with the support of their parents, then Rachel knows _**they**_ can face anything and anyone.

The end for now.


End file.
